Letters to Erza
by Hikari no Sadame
Summary: Consists of Scarlet aiding and teasing Mystwalker in the process.
1. Letters to Erza

Don't own Fairy Tail.

_**Letters to Erza **_

**-Prologue- **

It was just a normal day at the infamous guild, Fairy Tail; Normal referring to the drunk fights, smashed tables, ice lances being jammed into the walls, and soon turning into water as a certain member roasted the whole place down, the melted ice making the drunkards fall and slip all over the place.

Yup. Just your average day here at Fairy Tail.

Titainia gulped down a bottle-no barrel of beer and slammed it onto the table. She sighed in boredom, taking in the familiar scene. Jellal was taking a nap in the newly built 4th floor which was made just for him since he had no jewels, and Fairy Hills only allowed girls to stay...not that she wanted to room with him in the first place though!

In the midst of the chaotic air, a single lacrima appeared before the red-haired mage. It was about the length of a pen and the width of a textbook. The lacrima seemed to levitate in thin air momentarily until it fell to the table and shattered. Inside the lacrima held a neatly written letter rolled up. The seal on the letter seemed to look like an engraved lion with a sword wrapped vines behind it.

Ah. The royal seal.

Quickly, Erza unrolled the letter and set it out straight on the table. A smile played her lips as she read down the letter, looking at the perfectly written cursive letters.

"Mystogan..."

_My dear friend with hair the color of life, _

_How is life in Earthland? More so, how's it going with Jellal? Fufufu how far did you get, huh? Is Natsu toning down a bit? Has Gray gone to a counselor about his stripping addic- I mean problem? _

_Ah...Thinking about Fairy Tail now is really bringing tears to my eyes. Some days...some days I wish that I stayed in Earthland. Some days...I wish I could put my duties aside for once and see your lively faces once more. _

_Edolas is finally recovering from the magic loss. Knightwalker is being a pain in the ass though. You know, I thought that maybe after your fight with her, she would become more...well refined. Less aggressive. But it's like, once I became king, all that ever happens when I see her, are arguments! It's so tiring to fight with her. I'm almost left with no energy, which is another thing for her to feed off of. In fact, she doesn't even treat me like a king! Plus, I'm pretty sure she saw through the Dragneel plan. Guess I can't underestimate Erzas now can I? I speak from experience for both of you. :) _

_Well, enough about my problems, I hope everyone's doing fine. How's Laxus? What about Makarov? _

_Ahhhh, Knightwalker's going to be here soon and if she sees me do anything un related to work, she'll flay me alive. Give Fairy Tail my best regards, Erza. _

_Sincerely, King Mystogan_

**...**

**So this is one of the sequels to MY. I think there'll be 2. This one will mainly be about back and forth letters between Myst and Erza. I'm still planning out the 'real' sequel. That one will be mostly romance between Erza and Jellal. Well, my spring break is finally here! Thanks fore reading and please leave a review! :)**


	2. S or M?

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's to clear some questions about the time this is taking place. Okay, well since it's the sequel to Missing You which was between Oracion Seiss and Edolas arcs, this will be AFTER Edolas but before the S Class arc. Kay? Haha...Let's just say that after Myst got transferred to Edolas, he went in hiding and then the Edolas arc happens, and the rest follows the plotline except for the fact that Jellal is with them :P Which makes it pretty damn AU. Maybe I'll include the Edolas arc somewhere in LF. Or maybe another sequel :O Holy shit that's a lot of sequels xD Oh, and these updates will always come out after the update to Laissez Faire, and I hope they can relate somewhat. LF will probably update like Fri or Sat, and this on Sundays if I have time. Okay enough of my bull, here's the new chappie! Sorry I couldn't post it up earlier; ff was being a glitchy bitch for a good 2 weeks. **

* * *

**xXx **

_Mystogan, _

_Is that so? Hm. Knightwalker...I think that she's a good person on the inside. That woman is headstrong, stubborn, and frankly put, a real bitch. But I think it's just her tough exterior. If she loves bothering you so much. maybe it's because she wants your attention! Why might she want your attention? _

_Because she liiiiiikes you! -Happy tongue roll- _

_Fufu. She is quite the sadistic captain though, right? Now that I think of it...are you M? _

_Haha just kidding. _

_You know, Fairy Tail's been real nice so far. Jellal and I have...progressed, so to say, and Natsu is as wild as ever. Laxus...I hope he's doing well... We haven't seen much of him since...you know, that. Makarov is fine, supposedly, but he seems like he could pass out any second now. We've been pretty busy lately trying to find jobs for Jellal and ways to make money for an apartment. But other than the usual nonsense, it's pretty normal around here. _

_I think...that Jellal still can't get over the fact that he killed Simon and those things that Zeref made him do... It's really sad. Sometimes, he seems fine and smiles and laughs with me...But other times when he's all alone, I see him in some sort of major depression session. And it really makes me wonder...Is the smile he puts on for me fake? Is he really hiding that pain inside of him, all by himself? _

_It's...it's ridiculous! The point of me being here, the guild being here, is so that we can share that pain! Help him get through it! But...if he keeps his sorrow locked in like that...I feel like I'm completely useless! _

_It's like the tower all over again. _

_At certain moments, I can see so much regret and sadness released from his smiles. Smiles are meant to be happy. Not something you must force yourself to do in order to...deceive your friends into believing that you're ok, when you're certainly not! I feel like this is distancing us from each other...And I don't want to be separated from Jellal ever again. Never. Been there, done that, to hell with it! _

_He needs to talk and be more open! _

_-Sigh- _

_This man... _

_Hey, I wonder if you two have telepathic powers. Or if you're somehow connected. That would be great. Because then, you could tell him to stop being so emo and crying alone in his little corner! _

_I'm there for him, and I wish to share those emotions with him! Enough of my complaints, I was wondering how much work a king has to do. Please do elaborate in your next letter. _

_And I hope you can get further with Knightwalker that I am with Jellal -wink- _

_You two seem perfect for each other. The sadistic, pushy, violent, yet beautiful princess and her masochistic, kind and wimpy, yet handsome prince. _

_Well I hope all is well in your fair kingdom of Edolas! I have a mission to do with Jellal soon, so I'll be on my way now. _

_Best Regards (With Capt'n Knightwalker!), _

_Erza Scarlet ... _

**xXx**

Erza reread the letter twice before licking the envelope and tightly pressing it down, sealing it nice and shut. She then took the stamp Makarov used to sign all those stupid restraining orders on Natsu and gave it a slight push where the tip met the bottom half.

Dare we ask how she got it?

No, let's not go there. She stared down at the little neat thing and smiled, satisfied. The red head then carefully wrote the address of the Edolas royal capital and added a 'To King Jellal' on the front. Scarlet swiftly picked it up and skipped to the nearest post office, which just happened to be right next to a cute pastry shop the sold the best strawberry shortcake.

She gently entered the letter into the large container labeled 'Mail to Foreign worlds' and merrily sprinted towards her strawberry delight.

…

King Jellal carefully handled the letter placed in the center of his desk. It was what kept him from falling asleep; the only thing he could look forward to besides his intensive, tedious, fights with captain Knightwalker.

He read each and every word to himself with thought into each word, hoping to stall. As he read through the phrases, he couldn't help but feel a faint blush creep up on his face. Nevertheless, Mytogan continued to read through it, and chuckled a few times before taking out a clean sheet of paper and eagerly wrote his response.


	3. Knightwalker's Letter

LTE 3

Fairy Tail is not owned by me, 'else Jellal would be kicking Urtear's ass right now.

* * *

Knightwalker was taking her daily stalk-no stroll, around the King's room. Inspecting and making sure everything was fine, hoping he wasn't being the wimp he always is and puts up with his duty as a king.

She sauntered over towards his desk and traced her finger around the edge of his desk.

And then she came upon that atrocious, insulting, piece of trash!

Hands tightly gripping the edges of the paper, she read through it, her anger growing with every word her counterpart had written. By the end of her read, the poor paper had suffered extreme, and abusive obscenities.

It was a miracle alone that after the Captain finished, it was still in tact. Slight rips and crumbles, but still in tact more or less. Her eyes began to twitch unstoppably with anger and her hair seemed to light on fire.

"ERZA FUCKING SCARLET!"

She grabbed a piece of paper and angrily wrote a response to Scarlet's remarks.

Having to restart twice because she accidently stabbed a few holes in the paper when furiously writing, her nerves were really getting a workout.

After a few minutes of self ranting, it was done, in very bold handwriting.

**_Scarlet, you whore,_**

**_Do you have too much time? I thought Jellal Fernandes was back, shouldn't you be using your time wisely to seduce him. I mean, after all these years, you still haven't done anything. Obviously your limited sex appeal is failing._**

**_Who's a bitch, hm? The one calling someone a bitch, right? You sluttly whore, go suck a dick. Oh wait, he won't let you. I'll have you know, I am a bitch. And I'm fucking proud of it._**

**_Soft on the inside? Please, have you been watching too much anime and mixing me up with a tsundere? Softness is a sign of naïveté. Naïveté is a sign of weakness. Erza Knightwalker has not one ounce of weakness in her._**

**_You should be well aware that things between King Jellal and I are strictly work. I have no feelings for that wimpy idiot. Who would? He's pathetic, shy, and loving. That may be what my kingdom needs for a king, but not me. I don't need a man to support me. I'm capable of doing everything on my own._**

**_I don't understand how King Jellal has the time to write to you. More importantly, I don't understand why he would waste time writing to someone like you._**

**_And that battle before you left Edolas, it's not over yet. You did not win. You did not win._**

**_So if you would, stop sending letters to his Majesty, because this is simply a waste of time._**

**_Erza Knightwalker_**

Satisfied with her work, she chuckled lowly, evilly, and walked towards Coco.

"His majesty told me to give you this. Send it to...Earthland was it? He said to just do what you usually do."

She threw the letter at her and with that, and a mocking smile, the innocent Coco took it and nodded.

"Oh Scarlet, you have picked a fight with the wrong person."

* * *

Erza opened her letter, eager to see what Mystogan had written. This time he had replied super fast. A smile was on her face but as she slowly read down the paper, her smile turned into frown, and then a face that looked like she saw Natsu purposely step on strawberry cake.

Jellal had been walking down the stairs when he looked over in the direction where a murderous aura was gathering. And that's when he heard her scream.

**"THAT BITCH!"**

* * *

**_A/N: Hehehe I liked this one :3 Short one, yes, but these chapters are supposed to be short-ish xD Light humor? Oh, in the previous chapter where 'Mystogan eagerly wrote his response.' he hasn't sent it yet, it's somewhere in his drawers. Well, thanks for reading and please review!_**


	4. Sweet Revenge

LTE 4  
A single letter was place on King Jellal's desk. He looked inquisitively at it, wondering what Erza could have written when he  
hadn't even replied to the previous one.

A few possibilities roamed through his mind when it hit him.

"Oh God! What of some disaster happened to Fairy Tail? Damn, I hope they're alright!"

CoCo stared awkwardly at her King and sighed. She couldn't hear him, but from the frightened face he was making, it was probably Captain  
Knightwaker.

She seemed to be in a giddy mood recently, but the young maid guessed it wouldn't last long. Whenever she had the chance, it was always, 'He's such a wimp, and he's such a wuss' Ladidadida. It was amazing how well she could shroud her real feelings.

Mystogan ran to his desk and ripped open the letter, fear pulsing throughout his whole body.

As he quickly read through the letter, his worried face turned into a frown, and then his eye started to twitch. His anger grew with each word, realizing what his General had done.

* * *

**_ERZA GODDAMN KNIGHTWALKER,_**

**__With all due respect which is inexistent for you, I believe you have  
committed a crime.**

**Stealing and reading another person's mail, something that was**  
**directed towards them and not you, is comparable to federal treason,**  
**no? On top of that, it was His Majesty the King's mail, Hm. I wonder**  
**what kind of punishment could befall upon you.**

**What are you doing, snooping around confidential areas, Captain**  
**Knightwalker? Perhaps trying to worm your way into his Highness'**  
**personal life, hn? That's really nosy of you, general, wouldn't you**  
**agree?**

**And why might you care about King Jellal's sex life? Oh, I'll take a**  
**shot at it.**

**Because you're INTERESTED in him.**

**Why else would you parade around in a bra and panties? Isn't the one**  
**who wants to seduce someone, you?**

**And since Mystogan had already left Edolas when he was younger, could**  
**this possibly be rejection? Oh my. How pitiful. The great and sexy**  
**Erza Knightwalker rejected by a prince at a young age.**

**My Jellal didn't leave the world without me.**

**If anyone's a whore, it'd be you. What do I wear? A white sleeveless**  
**blouse with a full block of armor over the whole top half of my body.**  
**On the bottom I wear a skirt, which is precisely 30 cm over my**  
**reproductive organs, whereas what my you be loosely clothed in?**

**A bikini top and bottom. Oh wait, no. SOMETIMES if we're lucky, only**  
**if we're lucky, there's a skirt like thing covering it. But only if**  
**we're lucky.**

**In conclusion to my short comparison, oh, if only it was as short as**  
**that 'skirt' of yours, YOU, Erza Knightwalker, are the one trying to**  
**seduce the King.**

**How lewd.**

**Your offensive letter sent to me has fueled my flame of wanting to**  
**write to Mystogan. Nice going, Knightwalker.**

**Aren't you throwing stones in a glass house when telling me to suck**  
**Jellal's dick?**

**So, Knightwalker, you slut, I would prefer it if you didn't pry**  
**through his Majesty's personal affairs.**

**Yours truly,**  
**Erza fucking Scarlet.**

* * *

__  
Mystogan crumbled the letter into a tight ball along with his fist and threw it on the floor, pissed.

**"GENERAL KNIGHTWALKER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE."**

* * *

_Erza snickered gleefully and looked at the time._

"Haha. Right about now that whore should be getting quite the lecture from Myst. Pfft. Serves that bitch right."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _**Woot 4 chapter! Haha I also liked this one to some extent. I'm glad that you all liked the previous one! Please please review, and thanks for reading.**_

_**It seems that the long line of no updates because of no inspiration from the lack of updates has been temporarily broken! Wolfy and Luka have updated!**_

_**LF won't be updated until next week, sorry. I was supposed to go to church for Easter after my piano lesson on Friday, but my mom forgot and she didn't want to go anymore so I was in a really bad mood that**__** day. And Bad moods=No inspiration. I dunno, it's just more entertaining to write this, especially since LF has like 3 reviews =_=**_

_**Happy Easter! Review!**_


	5. Another Revenge?

"GENERAL KNIGHTWALKER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

-

King Jellal's back was faced towards the red head as he tapped his  
foot impatiently.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Erza countered with an innocent smile and a 45 degree tilt of the head.

"What do you mean, your Highness?"

The agitated King spun around strode towards her after knocking a few  
books down off his desk, clearly irritated.

He held the crumbled up letter in front of her and said,

"What do I mean? You know what I mean! Going through my stuff, reading  
letters sent to me, writing such offensive things to one of my good  
friends! What's gotten into you? Have you forgotten your place,  
forgotten who I am? General Erza Knightwalker, as King of Edolas, I  
hereby forbid you from prying through my desk ever again, and if you  
do, I'll have you sent to prison." he seethed.

By then Erza had finished reading, and her face was as red as her  
hair. Anger pulsed through ever vein of her body, and she clenched her  
fingers into a tight fist, almost drawing blood.

She growled lowly and mumbled, "Stupid whore..."

The stressed out man looked at her in disgust a scowled.

"Pardon? Would you please refrain from using such in etiquette,  
derogatory words in my presence, especially when it's about someone  
important to me, General Knightwalker?" he stated, annoyance more  
than obvious.

Knightwalker grit her teeth and spat, "Oh, is that Scarlet whore  
really that important to you? Friends, hah, more like an unrequited  
love. Please, I though she had Fernandes in Earth land..."

"ERZA!"

She walked even closer to Edolas' King and their faces were so close,  
that if CoCo walked in, it would be quite compromising.

Her breath was on his and his on hers. He could smell the sinfully  
sweet perfume and aroma of her. Erza stared at his angered face and  
narrowed her eyes, contemplating on what to say.

You could tell she had thought of a 'Knightwalker-esque insult' when  
her face twisted in a sadistic smile.

She whispered, hate spewing out from each slurred phrase, "Your  
majesty, have you forgotten who I am? You are merely a tool I am using  
for the better of my country. Don't mistake YOUR place."

The helpless King just stood there, stumped, wondering where exactly  
did the Champion of Edolas get that much confidence, that much  
arrogance. And why oh why did her hateful comments affect him so?  
Hadn't he gotten used to them?

Yet, why was he frozen, once again, where he was standing?

Unable to rebuttal, unable to even say one single word. Were her words  
really that affective to the point where even though this was probably  
the umpteenth time he had been shocked senseless, utterly speechless?

Just what was the extent of Erza Knightwalker's power?

Suddenly, she turned on her heels and walked out, her hair practically  
slapping him in the face as did her words.

Jellal stared awkwardly at his Captain's ever growing ego, and her  
unstoppable attitude.

CoCo emerged from behind the slammed door and stared at Jellal  
curiously.

"W-What was that?" she asked, twiddling her fingers.

He sighed and put a hand on his fatigued self.

"A bitch in its natural habitat."

-

Knightwalker stormed through the empty halls and cursed to herself.

"Fucking King, my ass! He's just a stupid little wimp who can't do  
anything by himself...Hah threatening me? Who the hell does He think  
he freaking is? Damn little...ARGH!..."

She continued with her incoherent rants to herself and stomped through  
several passages before realizing she just made a complete circle.

"...Ah fuck it all!...First that bitch, Scarlet, now Jellal's all  
annoying and shit. God, why does he even care! Aaah this is so  
frustrating!"

After a few swears and several minutes of walking in a complete  
circle, Knightwalker had made her decision.

She narrowed her eyes and clasped her hands together. With a wicked  
smile full of sadism, she murmured, "It's time for revenge..."

May we pray for those who encountered her in that foul mood, may they  
rest in peace.

-

Jellal grinned as he exited the pastry shop and held the take out  
box containing strawberry delight, hoping to cheer his beloved up. On  
his way back, he stopped at the post office and checked his mail.

The receptionist smiled mechanically and handed him a letter with his  
name carved in cursive on it.

"Hm. What's this weird looking seal..."

Instantly after opening the letter, his face flushed red and he almost  
dropped the cake in his right hand. ALMOST. Thank God he did, or else  
there would be nothing doing distract Erza and her rage when she  
caught sight of this.

"This...!"

Haha. Me and my cliffys. Just got back from states so I'm  
exhausted...But I messed up big time on my solo xD I cried for like an  
hour after that and on the way home, my piano teacher called me and  
said that I got 2nd...Lol, what a fail. I think we won first in duet,  
but no one remembers anymore -.- We'll have to wait till a few days  
later.

Oh my gosh you guys are awesooome! Thank you all for those amazing  
reviews! Maybe this month I'll reply to some of them XD Thank you  
thank you so much! It is very very appreciated! I hope you continue  
to support my stories, and continue to review! Love3 Hikari.

P.S. Sorry for late update! So many projects...


	6. Silly Mistakes

_My love, Erza Scarlet, _

_To be honest, I have had feelings for you for quite some time. I always watched over you in Fairy Tail. _

_Like a stalker. _

_A very creepy stalker, like seriously I always stared at you._

_But I never had the nerve to confess to you. Especially because when you were in love with the other me. _

_Jellal Fernandes. _

_I want to kill that man, really. He betrayed you, and threw you aside, yet you still longed for him. I have always liked you, and I still harbor feelings for you. _

_To be honest, the reason I helped you save Fernandes, was because I wanted you to be in debt to me, that way, you'll always think of me. I really didn't want to save that bastard from execution, but for you, I would kill myself. _

_I'm too much of a shy wimp to tell you this in person, in fact, I'm have like no balls whatsoever, so I figured it'd be fine to tell you over mail when it's guaranteed we'll never see each other again. _

_I love everything about you. _

_And I will continue to do so. But writing to you is very painful. Every time you mention Jellal Fernandes' name, I feel like murdering myself. _

_That is why, my dear, Erza, this will be my last letter to you. Please stop sending letters to me. _

_Goodbye, Mystogan_

_**xXxXx**  
_

Jellal Fernandes hovered over Erza's shoulder, re reading the letter for the umpteenth time, his self confidence lowering with each word he read. Erza sat there, frozen.

"What the hell is this?"

Jellal looked at her nervously, "I don't know...It was in my mailbox when I went to pick up your strawberry short cake..."

The said item was currently under rejection from the sorceress.

Erza Scarlet was too shocked to be not in the strawberry-shortcake-eating-mode? Oh damn.

The redhead scoffed and set the letter down on the table.

"This...this is impossible! Right, Jellal?"

The poor man was sulking in his corner now. Mumbling to his self about how he was a lowlife being who didn't even deserve to live. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Come on, you can't believe this letter, can you? How in the world could Mystogan come to like me? Just a week ago he was going on about Knightwalker, nonstop. This has to be fake. There's no way. And plus, I thought we got past the whole I'm-a-cold-hearted-asshole- phase, Jellal."

The wizard looked up in nodded.

"...Okay..."

The duo walked back up to the table and Erza began to carefully examine the letter. She ran her finger across each sentence.

"..._like a stalker_? What person would tell the person they liked, that they stalked them?"

Jellal shrugged and said, "Maybe he was high on...dammit I can't think of a funny pun."

"...too much of a shy wimp? If I'm not mistaken...Knightwalker is the only one who uses this word combination to describe Mystogan."

"...Mystogan"

"…IT SAYS MYSTOGAN. Mystogan always signs off his letters with 'King Jellal', that's what the stamp says. And the print on this letter is a stamp, so it's a different one!"

"Oi, how many letters have you been sending this dude?"

"WHICH MEANS THAT THIS IS THAT WHORE, KNIGHTWALKER'S, DOING. Haha fucking idiot, what kind of retard would believe this horribly made fraud."

The blue haired man nodded in agreement. "Hahahaha, yeah...what kind of...haha...retard."

Erza grabbed her pen and grinned evilly.

"That bitch is gonna get what she deserves!"

She vigorously began to scribble words that shall be censored for the well being of our readers.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow. What a shitty chapter. I felt like I just had to write since Luka and Waka updated. And I could have posted last week? but I was so busy. This week I have a piano recital and an orch audition...And Finals xD **_

_**Also, I apologize for the weird format of the last to chapters… I might fix it later. Well, thanks for reading and please review!**_


	7. You're a Butt

_**A/N: Wow...I have literally killed myself by starting 3 new stories. Soooo, I apologize for any late updates in the future, especially since school for me is in 3 weeks. Gahhh. **_

_**Plus, I have re-immersed myself in Kpop/Kdramas, and Kdramas are so fucking time consuming. Like seriously. TVXQ/DBSK! ~Jaejoong =*= **_

_**Now some self advertisement. DOES ANYONE WANT TO CHECK OUT MY DA ACCOUNT? .com ;D**_

_**Haha alright enough of my fangirling, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :D you guys are amazzzing. **_

* * *

As Erza began to write and toss, and then write and toss again, forming an immense hill to the side of the bar, almost the size of Gajeel. Jellal decided to leave her alone and walked upstairs.

"Okay Erza...you have fun with that."

"I am." "I never said you weren't"

"Shutup."

"Yes ma'am." he retorted, mockingly.

"Jellal..." she growled, warningly.

"I'm going!"

-In Edolas' Captital-

Kinghtwalker promenaded around King Jellal's office, looking keenly at the contents on his desk, ensuring they were all work related.

"Coco, has His Majesty gotten any mail from Earthland recently?"

She stuttered and answered weakly, "N-No."

"Fantastic."

Right when the Captain was to exit his office, _he_ walked in.

"Jellal..."

"That's King Jellal to you, Knightwalker."

She sneered and said sarcastically, "And that's Captain Knightwalker to you."

"_Captain Knightwalker_," he stressed the two words, "What are you doing in my headquarters?"

"Nothing. Why the hell would I want to be in the wretched place where you slack off each day? Your _hindquarters?_"

"General, you _ARE_ in the wretched place where I slack off each day. And that has nothing to do with my hindquarters! What is your purpose?"

"Tch...Purpose? Do I need to have a purpose? You seem to lounge around in here without a purpose frequently."

"No, I lounge around in here frequently so I can hide from you. That is my purpose. So why are you here? Get out, Erza!"

The former fairy hunter looked at him and rolled her eyes, seething through her teeth "Why of course, your oh-so-mighty, Highness."

And as she strolled out of the room, she muttered loud enough for him to hear "Or should I say '_Hiney_'" She snickered and disappeared.

Poor Jellal was left there, standing dumbly, and completely flabbergasted.

"She just-That bitch just called me, called me a...!"

"A butt." Coco stated, matter-of-factly.

"God damn that woman."

-Earthland post office-

The redhead smirked before scribbling the address on the letter elegantly.

"Edolas Capital, Erza Knightwalker. Ahaha that whore's gonna get a taste of her own medicine. Two can play at that game. And Erza Scarlet, never loses." She added sharply, "Ever."

The man at the counter looked at her awkwardly, thinking she was crazy, or something along those lines. But it didn't matter; he just wanted her to leave so he could end his shift.

"Could you hurry up, miss?"

What was she wearing anyways? Who the hell walks around in armor? Maybe she was cosplaying. His train of thought was interrupted when she lifted her head and he saw her beautiful features.

_Damn, she was hot_! Who cares if she's wearing some weird costume? Right when he was going to ask her out, she responded to his previous question.

"What? Oh yes, I was just sending this to the royal capital of our parallel universe, Edolas."

Scratch that date.

Scratch this job.

She was crazy.

-Edolas-

Erza Knightwalker sauntered over towards her room in the Edolas castle. There wasn't much plastered on the plain white walls, except for some weapons and pictures of her old friends.

Funny right? She has friends. Well, had.

The Knightwalkers had always served the Edolas Kings, it was their duty the moment they were born. Erza's father had been a Grand General in Faust's army before he perished, a hero in war.

He had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Her father could be the definition of male tsundere. Perhaps she got her personality from him. But he was an honorable soldier, and one you could depend on.

Her mother...She doesn't remember her mother. All Erza knew, was that her mom had scarlet red hair and bright hazel eyes. The women had passed away a month after Knightwalker was born.

And being the only child of the family, a female, there was no heir to take over her dad's place of Grand General. Her father was to remarry, and have a male child, who could take over his job.

But young Knightwalker was determined to become the perfect soldier; she didn't want her father to marry a random skank.

And since then, she had no real friends. Just comrades. And weirdoes who she was embarrassed to even call a comrade, like Sugarboy and Lance. Complete creepers.

But Knightwalker didn't regret her decision.

She had a duty to this country, and with the current asshole of a king, Edolas needed her now more than ever.

Who said she couldn't be a girl, and the strongest soldier in the Edolas army? Turning around and taking a seat on the black swivel chair, Erza looked down at her desk, and saw a certain stupid person's letter placed neatly on her desk.

"Shit."

* * *

_**A/N: Hrm...How was it? Lol I was compelled to update since Luka did xD On the bright side, Wolfy and Pearly are doing a collab! If SaintSky would put up her stories, I think the awkward Jerza updating schedule would be repaired~ **_

_**Um. I kinda just bullshitted about Knigjtwalkers past and stuff because I felt that my past few chapters haven't done her much justice. I love Knightwalker though, seriously. She's adorable! **_

_**Did anyone get the 2 butt references? Headquearters, Hindquarters. Highness, Hiney. Harharhar. **_

_**Thanks for reading, and please review!**_


	8. Damn you, Scarlet!

_**A/N: So basically I'm in some corner of an Asian super market sitting on one of their cheaply made benches that they advertise, writing this run off sentence and updating this chapter to please you guys ;) **_

_**I want to give a gigantic thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing. Thank you so much! In fact, if you're reading this right now, then Im so thankful that you haven't given up on this fic.**_

_**I'm truly sorry about the late update! Even though it's summer I've been busy with a dA competition as well as trying to fucking finish reading The Count of Monte Cristo before school starts. Bro, it's like 2000 pages. Gimme a break.**_

_**LOL ANYWAYS. Just thank you so much for the love and please continue to support! I love you guys so much.**_

* * *

_Dear Miss Knightwalker (or are you already Mrs. through your constant whoring around these days...I'm sure any man that you deem suitable enough to bang would propose to you if he accidentally got you pregnant...oh wait...no they wouldn't. So I'll stick with Miss for now, if you will.)_

_It seems that I've received a very...interesting letter from your King. In fact, it's him professing his love to me._

_Shocking, right?_

_I'm sure that either tears are dripping hopelessly down your face right now as you cry in despair about your outright rejection, OR, having thoughts of killing a man who would dare to decline your advances._

_Boohoo._

_Unfortunately, this probably isn't happening right now because you know the real sender of this letter._

_Then again, you seem pretty lost these days. Do you not know yourself anymore? Well, I'll tell you. You are Erza Knightwalker; the former Fairy Hunter. You are another version of me in a different world. You are a tsundere. You have admiration for the so called wimpy (for lack of a better word) king. But it's not just admiration that you have for him, it's adoration and love as well._

_I am you. You are me. We are both Erza._

_I know who you like. Stop denying it and coming up with outrageous excuses to stalk his every progress._

_I mean, really? I think we both know that Mystogan's a responsible guy._

_Again, this may be hard for you to grasp, being that you're an ULTRA SADIST, but we all know you liiiiiiiike him. Be true to yourself and stop stressing him out. _

_I'm sure if you properly confess, and promise not to murder him, he'll go out with you. You're pretty fucking scary if you ask me, and I would not want to reject a once-in-a-blue-moon love confession from THE Erza Knightwalker. But you know, even if he doesn't, even if he flat out rejects you (because you're quite the character) you still have me to write love letters to! _

_Anyway, stop being so dishonest with yourself and come to realize your true feelings. _

_So many people in this world have lost their loved ones. Don't dismiss such feelings when what you desire is right in front of you. The Erza Knightwalker I know does what she wants, and gets what she wants. _

_Being a king is a dangerous profession. As I'm sure your pride would never let him perish, the probability of that is pretty low. Cherish your important ones before you lose them, and protect them with all you've got._

_Don't mind me now, as you've suggested in my previous letter, I have to go and seduce Jellal now (been there, done that)._

_Best Regards,_

_Erza Scarlet._

* * *

She crumpled up the paper and aimlessly through it on the floor.

**"Damn you, Scarlet."**

* * *

Knightwalker sat in her swirly chair and took a few spins.

_I don't like him._

_He's a dope. He's a wimp. He's nothing._

_Of course I would never let him die-don't get me wrong, it's not that I have any feelings for him, much less respect, but it is my duty to protect the king. That is my job. My job is my sole existence and my purpose in this world._

_To hell with this so called love! Scarlet was wrong. There was no way that I would like such a maternal (oh damnnn did Knightwalker just call Mysty a mommy!?) figure like Mystogan._

She heard a knock on her door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me."

Speaking of the devil...what did he want now?

"I do not give you permission to c-"

He entered with a smirk on his face.

"I don't need your permission to come in, Captain."

She let out a sigh. Dammit.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you got a letter from Erza."

"I am Erza. Are you stupid or what? I don't write letters to myself."

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. What's it to you?"

"Will you stop meddling in my affairs!

Am I wrong for wanting to keep in touch with my old friends? Do you think I'm happy here? I don't have a single friend in Edolas, nor do I have anyone to keep me company.

Am I doing evil by wanting to feel slightly less of the loser that you all are convinced that I am? I'm here for the sole purpose of serving my country. I am here for the people of Edolas. But my life is certainly not a walk in the park, so would you please just leave me alone, and let me converse with those in my former home? Is it that too much to ask?

Must you be so hostile towards me? In fact, what have I ever done to you? You should be fucking grateful that I let you keep your position as captain."

"Tch, you need me. The Edolas army would be nothing without me. And you know as well as I do that I am loyal to my country."

"If you are loyal to your country you must be loyal to he who rules your country."

"He who rules your country...God, will you stop sounding like such a dork."

"Ok, how did this conversation even get to the topic of my dorkiness?!"

"So you admit it."

"Dear lord, why is it that every single conversation I have with you ends like this?! Have I ever wronged you,_ Erza_? If anything that I'm doing is dissatisfying you, tell me. I am your King and I serve you just as well as you serve me. Yet instead of dealing with legitimate complaints about the way I lead this country, it seems as if I have to deal with the PMS of a teenage girl. Give me a break!"

"What did you say?!"

_He said her name. He called her the same thing that he called his beloved Scarlet. It was irritating._

"You know what? Forget it. You're always going to be this hostile towards me. There's a meeting tonight at 8. I can count on you to show up, correct?"

"Whatever."

As he made his exit his foot stepped on something which resulted in a crunching sound. Mystogan lifted his foot and found a piece of paper under it. He took it from the floor and uncrumbled the letter, recognizing the seal from Earthland on it. (He also saw a smudge of strawberry shortcake icing so it's safe to say who sent this letter)

Knightwalker was busy pretending to work and didn't realize what her king was doing until she heard the sound of the paper.

After reading the contents of the letter, it fell to the floor.

Her eyes opened in shock and both of their faces turned bright red.

"It-It's not true. Scarlet's wrong."

King Mystogan quickly exited the room and speed-walked back to his office.

The redhead banged her head against the wall.

**"Damn you, Scarlet!"**

* * *

6:15

The wrinkled letter was once again placed in the center of her desk. She stared at it intently, wishing that Mystogan had never read it. Perhaps if she glared at it for a long enough time, it would feel bad about its existence and disappear off the face of Edolas, taking with it the terrible AND FALSE memories that her King contained.

_God, this meeting was going to be a hell of a lot awkward, wasn't it?_

I mean. It's not like Scarlet was right, or anything. What was there to worry about? She was sure that His Highness would never believe such an outright, atrocious lie.

The almighty Erza Knightwalker, dubbed The Fairy Hunter, succumbing to something as worthless as love? Much less, love for that level headed, caring, sap?

No way in hell.

In the first place, why was she even wasting time thinking about this?

There wasn't any sort of special relationship between them.

She was his knight, and he was her king.

It was as simple as that. That was all that their association was. Without that, she was just Erza, and he was just Jellal.

_Knightwalker would never admit it, but it hurt her to know that they were nothing without their statuses._

**"AH, ENOUGH OF THIS!"**

She shouted to herself in annoyance. Why was she wasting thoughts on such trivial matters. Not only was she making herself go crazy, but her earlier exclamation probably convinced people walking past her room that she was losing it.

She was Erza fucking Knightwalker.

She was hot.

She was cool.

_She had boobs._

She could get any guy she wanted.

* * *

7:45

She was preparing for the meeting. Just the usual energy drinks and water. After all, these meetings always ended up with her and Mystogan at each other's throats.

He would suggest something.

She would reject it.

All that fighting needed too many ounces of energy, thus the need for energy supplements before entering the vicious battle cycle.

The door of her room was suddenly slammed open and Coco rushed in, panting.

"Oi, knock before en-"

"His-His Majesty has been taken hostage!"

"He what?! Where was he when this happened? How long has he been gone? Give me a detailed report of everything you know."

Coco was on the verge of tears and cried, "It's all my fault! If I hadn't left His Highness alone to have dinner with Sugarboy…I'm…I'm so sorry!"

"You ditched the King to have dinner with Sugarboy!? Coco, have some sense of priority will you! More or less, forget about it now. Our first priority is to find His Majesty. I will personally reprimand Sugarboy later. Did the captor leave a note, or any form of request asking for ransom?"

"Yes, it's in his office. This way."

* * *

Both of them ran to Mystogan's office and and busted in. Knightwalker immediately sprinted towards the letter left on his desk.

Every word that she read struck her gut like lightening. If Erza Knightwalker would ever admit to experiencing fear, it was now. Adrenaline rushed through her and her heart beat unstoppably.

Why, though? This kind of thing was common. So why was she so worried?

That's right. This was her duty to her country. She would never let any harm come to the king. She was a knight and she was going to save his ass. Worrying about his disappearance wasn't going to aid his rescue.

This wasn't about her feelings towards the king. She had no feelings for him other than those that a general would have to her commander.

She thought to herself, 'Calm down, Erza. No one is going to lay a hand on him. Not on my watch'.

_Not with her pride as the Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division on the line; and certainly not with her aptitude as Mystogan's knight on the line._

That was all she had, wasn't it?

* * *

_**A/N: lol this chapter sucked. I'm so sorry.**_


	9. Princess Mystogan

**_A/N :HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP NOT REALLY DON'T HURT ME MAN DO I TEND TO START MY FICS LIKE THIS. Must be because I type in all caps and never ever ever update when people want me to._**

**_Or not…_**

**_Haha. Well. Anyways, if you're reading this, props to you for not giving up on my fell-off-the-face-of-this-fandom fics! No really, it's been a fucking year since I updated what are you doing here. JUST KIDDING I LOVE YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR NOT LOSING HOPE IN MY WILL TO STOP PROCRASTINATION. Though honestly, it was like 35% procrastination and 65% legitimate busy-ness (which isn't a word, I know.) gonna be a junior next year ;_; I need to stop reminding myself. I mean, psh, what's so scary about 6 APs, right? RIGHT?! OTL_**

**_BTW I'm in Hong Kong right now so that's a not really cool fun fact if you want to…never mind. And I just came back from Japan, for those of you (cough no one actually) that were interested. PM if you want to talk? I'm quite lonely here ;c_**

**_Well, without further stalling…_**

* * *

"…and you are?"

Mystogan looked down at his captor- or at least, his rather unsuccessful, incapable, sorry-excuse-of-all-failed-attempt-to-be-a-success ful-Mystogannapper-in-the-history-of-all-Mystogann appers (like kidnapper, but you know, Mystogan).

And hell, there were many. But this guy-this guy, was really something. Or rather, was _really_ _nothing_. Like, beyond nothing.

Sure, Mystogan, like any other great king, had his share of "random strangers busting into his room and trying to take his life or get ransom out of keeping him hostage" which was promptly followed by his many "are you fucking retarded, what do you take me for?" and then proceeded with a "bam bam pow instant KO evil weenies gone, happily ever after" kind of scenario. These attempts were common, given his status, and these results were also common, given his skill.

But oh, this one. Wait. Who was he again? "This one/guy/man/dude/idiot" was getting remarkably redundant in the King's mind. Didn't he already ask for that one/guy/man/dude/idiot's identity? Why hasn't he answered him yet? He was the KING. All his orders were absolute to everyone and everything (other than Knightwalker, of course. Though not quite sure which category she would fall under…)

"I'll ask again, sir. And you can swear on the Royal Seal that I will get an answer out of you, one way or another. So I recommend you to choose the least painfully excruciating option, yes? Name?"

"La-Lahar…"

Lahar? Wasn't that the name of one of the military heads for the Magic Council in Earthland? The one who, from what he remembered of Erza's letters, was constantly after Jellal's ass? That stickler, perfectionist, typical Type B, man?

Hah. So this one's after Edolas' Jellal?

Ah damn, I called him "this one" again. Lahar. L-A-H-A-R. His name is Lahar. Edolas' Lahar.

Boy, although one thing remained similar between the Lahar of both worlds, there sure were a hell of a lot of differences. For one, this Lahar was unthinkably stupid. As in, stupid enough to have a key that unlocks the room he was keeping Mystogan in also be capable of unlocking the handcuffs he locked around the King, and to leave that miraculously multi-purpose key in the same room as Mystogan, thus accidently locking himself out of the room of the captive. But wait, there's more! Not only was he dumb enough to do all of the aforementioned, but he was also dumb enough to leave his weapons inside of said room.

So, he really, truly, did make Mystogan's job that much easier-something that Mystogan really, truly needed; an easier job. And once again, this fanfiction comes back to one major problem in Mystogan's life.

Erza Knightwalker.

Speaking of which, he wondered how Knightwalker was doing on her side.

_Had she even noticed by now that he was missing?_

Of course she had. She was a crazy-psycho-insane-and-fearless-warrior.

_Did she even care?_

Of course she did. Afterall, she was _his_ crazy-psycho-insane-and-fearless-warrior.

_Was she okay?_

Of course she was. Again, she was a crazy-psycho-insane-and-fearless-warrior.

Thinking of Knightwalker in some sort of troublesome predicament made him chuckle outwardly at the absurd and impossible situation. Yet, at the same time, it kind of made his chest twinge, imagining her in pain.

_Did he even care? _

Of course he did. Maybe-just maybe, because _he liked_ his women crazy, and psycho, and insane, and fearless.

_Was he okay?_

Of course he was. Who said that problems needed to be fixed? Mystogan, for one, thought that problems were wonderful additions to life. They made his rather dull and boring existence exciting and refreshing_. Problems weren't really, all that bad._

_Would they be okay?_

Of course they would. Because she was _his_ knight, and he _her _King. Because in life, things were just as simple as that.

Easier said than done though, right? But in actuality, things weren't "as simple as that" on Erza's side.

* * *

"You just had to ditch the King for lunch with Sugarboy, didn't you, Coco?"

Knightwalker jokingly (jokingly?!) asked her comrade. The two were on their way to where they believed Mystogan to be through means of a bumpy wooden carriage pulled by a couple of massive Exceeds-oh my god ew it's Nichiya. Erza much rather preferred her Legion, but all of the army's Legions were scheduled for their yearly physical checkups (huge scary dragon-like thingies get sick too, you know?)

She didn't _actually _care why Coco would go to lunch with Sugarboy, nor did she even want to know any more about her thoughts on that disgusting man. However, Knightwalker did know that she needed to keep her calm and cool exterior, regardless of how frazzled she felt inside. If her division saw how far from calm she really was right now, hell would be unleashed.

She knew what her position meant. Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division (though she supposes it should be changed since there is no more magic in Edolas). It wasn't _just_ a title. It wasn't just a status either.

It was a responsibility- a responsibility that she took pride in having.

It was a promise-a promise to her King, to Mystogan, that she would without a question follow his orders, and his orders alone, in protecting her people. And in order to do just that, she knew that she could never show her anxiety, because if she did, everyone around her would follow suit and fall apart. And she also knew that the fearless Erza Knightwalker would never allow that to happen in her presence.

She had to put on this façade to keep those around her determined and focused.

She had to start a pointless conversation with Coco about a topic as appalling as Sugarboy.

"I-I didn't want to be rude!" the flustered girl replied.

"Come on! It's Sugarboy! Look at him. It's just like he's asking for rejection."

"Captain! Stop teasing him! He's a sweet boy, okay?"

"No pun intended?"

"Haha, actually no, pun intended. Oh, we're almost ther-oh…no-"

"Ah, shit."

Knightwalker rushed out of the vehicle as her mind tried to count how outrageously outnumbered they were. It was Coco, two newbies, and she against..

_One hundred and seventy eight.._

_Seventy nine..._

_Eighty._

Hah. One hundred and eighty versus 2 and a half Edolas Royal Army Soldiers (1 Knightwalker 1/2 Coco 1/2 newbie #1 and 1/2 newbie #2)

_Bring it on._

She hadn't had a chance to experience so much fun since the days that Faust ruled. Sure, her daily bickering with Mystogan was all sorts of fun in itself, but for Erza Knightwalker, the ex-Fairy Hunter, there was nothing like being outnumbered in battle to bring back that exhilarating thrill that she loved so much.

It wasn't that she was a sadist, so to say. Or at the least, this wasn't what made her a sadist. She was simply addicted to the rush of adrenaline and probably dopamine that surged through her during fights.

Even without her beloved Ten Commandments, Erza Knightwalker was quite a force to be reckoned with in hand to hand combat. She was frequently on par with the King himself and had even defeated him a number of times.

So this? This was child's play.

Before Coco and the other two trainees even took a single step out of the carriage, Knightwalker had already charged into the large crowd of enemies.

Fragments of her memories with Mystogan flashed through her vision as she clashed her way to the center of the crowd.

He was okay, right?

He really wasn't as wimpy and useless as she made him out to he, right?

Mystogan was a King, first and foremost. He was powerful. And these weaklings-they definitely wouldn't even be able to leave a scratch on him.

Right?

One after the other they began to fall, and their numbers began to dwindle. Knightwalker eagerly counted the diminishing number of opponents left.

_Ninety one..._

_Ninety..._

In mere minutes she had already halved their differences.

It was at this point that she realized why she was fighting even more viciously than she had ever fought for Faust. She realized that it wasn't just the feeling of superiority and raw power that she loved. No, there was some other reason why she was mercilessly and rapidly demolishing her opponents.

And that reason was Mystogan. Not her King, Mystogan. But just Mystogan.

Because for once, she had a reason to fight; a reason other than "'cause it's fun to whoop someone's ass". And though she would never admit it, she had him to thank for that.

_Three..._

_Two..._

Oh, the last one ran away. Well, whatever. She had a King to save, anyways.

Erza ran into the mansion where Mystogan was and busted through the doors. Since she didn't know exactly which room he was in, she figured that this would be the quickest way to find him. And thus, she shouted.

_"HEY, PRINCESS MYSTOGAN! YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR IS HERE TO SAVE YOUR BUTT!"_

She turned to a familiar low chuckle. As he emerged from the shadow of a pillar inside the mansion, she saw a rather serene smile on her King's face.

"Erza. What could you possibly be talking about? I'm my own knight in shining armor."

"That's Captain Knightwalker to you."

"And that's King Mystogan to you. Surely not Princess, Erza."

"Idiot."

"You have no idea. I really must be an idiot to keep someone like you as my first commanding officer."

"Whatever. I found you, didn't I?"

"Ah, that you did. But I didn't need you, did I?"

She scoffed and narrowed her eyebrows. "You don't say...hah, good luck finding a ride in the middle of nowhere back to the capital then. Later, Princess."

Knightwalker then quickly left, telling Coco that they got the wrong place and that the King was, in fact, never missing. So the gang headed back towards the capital, leaving our poor Princess Mysty alone, in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

The following morning, Mystogan returned in shabby clothing and also in major need of deodorant, a shower, razor, deodorant, mirror, minor medical attention, and oh yeah, deodorant. Lots of it.

_But he was still happy._

Because he had a feeling. A very minuscule and possibly doubtful feeling. But a feeling, nonetheless, that Erza Knightwalker- the begrudgingly violent, temperamental, always premenstruating Erza Knightwalker- had become that much closer to him.

Though she didn't make it blatantly obvious, he knew that she was worried. He knew that she cared about him-not only as her King, but also as someone important to her. He knew that she, regardless of what empty façade she put on, was scared; scared that he could one day disappear from her side. And that reason alone was enough to make him want to stay. It was more than enough to make him want to suffer through their every day arguments and battles.

'Cause it made him happy.

_"Ahh…maybe I am a masochist afterall."_

* * *

_**A/N: How was it?! Please leave a review~**_


End file.
